


winter wind fades

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord November Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Warmth' and the challenge was 311 words!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	winter wind fades

It’s cold when Mother tells him no, just like it was cold when Father pushed him away last time he tried. Big boys don’t need hugs, Draco.

It’s cold under the stairs. His only blanket has holes in it, which is why he was given it. Uncle Vernon wasn’t going to buy  _ two  _ new blankets.

It’s cold when he sees the burned off names on the Black tapestry. He’s scared to ask about them, so afraid to risk his own name being erased. It’s an elite club and he’s in it. All he has to do is stay in it. 

It’s cold when he hears pure bigotry come out of Draco’s mouth because he had been so kind the first time he saw him. It tells him this magical new place has its own Dursleys. People like Harry because he’s famous, but they don’t know the first thing about him.

It’s cold when he sees Harry’s reaction. He had said the wrong thing. The completely wrong thing, except it was all he had ever known to be right. This boy looks at him like Draco is bad for being so wrong, and maybe Draco is. 

It’s cold when Harry learns what Death Eaters are, and even colder when Draco all but tells him his father is one. He doesn’t say it with pride, and Harry feels silent pity.

It’s cold when Harry grows up beautifully, and Draco is made to hate him. He probably does a terrible job of pretending, but none of his friends dare mention it to him. Yet.

It’s cold when he spots Draco dancing with Pansy at the Yule Ball. He doesn’t know why it’s cold. When Draco looks over to him, it gets warm.

It’s warm when Harry’s arms wrap around Draco’s body. Warmer when Draco’s squeeze around Harry’s back. Warmer yet, when their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
